Zombie
:For the Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare variant, see Browncoat Zombie. For the variant summoned by Arcade Zombie, see 8-Bit Zombie. For more uses, see zombies. Zombies (Basic Zombie in Plants vs. Zombies 2) and their world-themed variants in Plants vs. Zombies 2 are the most basic "zombie" units. Having no special defensive equipment or travel abilities, these zombies are susceptible to any type of attack. They are found in most levels and are the first zombies the player encounters in every ''Plants vs. Zombies'' game. At the official start of a level, a siren noise will appear and one will say "the zombies... are coming..." and moan, signaling that the zombies are about to come. The Conehead Zombie, Buckethead Zombie, Screen Door Zombie, Trash Can Zombie, Camel Zombies, Blockhead Zombie, Knight Zombie, Bug Zombie, and Jurassic Fossilhead become this zombie when their armor is destroyed. Audio History ''Plants vs. Zombies The Zombie is the most common zombie in this game, but he's the second weakest zombie, the first being Imp in I, Zombie. However, he is the weakest in normal gameplay. It takes four steps for the zombie to reach one tile of the lawn to the next. Almost every level starts with a normal zombie. The only levels that don't are Pogo Party (Pogo Zombie), Bobsled Bonanza (either Zomboni or Zombie Bobsled Team), Air Raid PC (Balloon Zombie), and Column Like You See 'Em (Flag Zombie). Plants vs. Zombies 2 In this game, Basic Zombies only appear in the first four levels, Piñata Party, and Modern Day. However, he has variants in the different time periods; '''Mummy Zombie' in Ancient Egypt, Pirate Zombie in Pirate Seas, Cowboy Zombie in Wild West, Future Zombie in Far Future, Peasant Zombie in Dark Ages, Pompadour Zombie and Bikini Zombie in Big Wave Beach, Cave Zombie in Frostbite Caves, Adventurer Zombie in Lost City, Neon Zombie in Neon Mixtape Tour, Jurassic Zombie '''in Jurassic Marsh, '''Kongfu Zombie and Monk Zombie in Kongfu World and Basic Pilot Zombie in Sky City. Its health and speed are the same as in Plants vs. Zombies, but with the exception of Jurassic Zombie and Wild West Zombie Suburban Almanac entry ''Plants vs. Zombies'' ZOMBIE Regular Garden-variety zombie Toughness: low This zombie loves brains. Can't get enough. Brains, brains, brains, day in and night out. Old and stinky brains? Rotten brains? Brains clearly past their prime? Doesn't matter. Regular zombie wants 'em. ''Plants vs. Zombies 2'' Modern = Basic Zombie |-| Mummy = Mummy Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular mummified zombie. Is he a mummy? Is he a zombie? It turns out he's a zombie who's rolled himself in toilet paper to protect his fair skin. True fact! |-| Pirate = Pirate Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular plank walking zombie. Keeping up with the latest pirate trends is always tricky, but remember, he was planking before it was cool. |-| Cowboy = Cowboy Zombie TOUGHNESS: Solid SPEED: Basic Regular rootin' tootin' cowboy zombie. Cowboy Zombie thinks he's the roughest, toughest, meanest zombie varmint in the west, south, and east. He's anxious to test his skills in the central coast region. |-| Future = Future Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular futuristic jumpsuit zombie. Future zombies look good in red shirts. Future fact #23: Nothing bad happens to red shirts. |-| Peasant = Peasant Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular lower class commoner zombie. Someone shouted, "Bring out your undead!" And then Peasant Zombie found himself here. He simply doesn't remember anything that happened before that. |-| Pompadour = Pompadour Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular beach bum zombie. Pompadour Zombie recently noticed that he was wearing only one flip-flop. He THINKS he lost the other one while doing the limbo at a bonfire party the other night. But to be honest, that entire night is a little hazy ... and that flip-flop could be anywhere. |-| Bikini = Bikini Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular beach blanket zombie. Is it weird that we haven't seen any female zombies before? Some say yes. Some say no. Either way, Bikini Zombie is used to breaking new ground. She's not afraid to go where no woman zombie has gone before. You could call her a pioneer. You could call her a hero. |-| Cave = Cave Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular cave-dwelling zombie. Cave Zombie was busy painting handprints on cave walls when he was told to start fighting plants. He's not sure why he's fighting plants, but he hopes he can get back to painting soon. He was feeling inspired. He had plans for some big pieces. Art school was finally paying off. |-| Adventurer = Adventurer Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular expertly-coiffed moustache zombie. Adventurer Zombie just went looking for jolly good show and somehow ended up in the Lost City. "Hmm. Yes. Quite." is all that he would say on the matter. |-| Neon = Neon Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular music-loving neon mixtape zombie. He's cutting down on his head-banging so as not to bang his head clean off. |-| Jurassic = Jurassic Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Hungry Regular beard-having zombie from the unimaginable past. Jurassic Zombie is NOT primitive. See, he's wearing a tie and everything! |-| ∨ = - Kongfu = Kongfu Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular Kongfu Zombie. Kongfu Zombie does not like to be treated just as weak in character he likes to be treated according to his facial hair. - Monk = Monk Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular Monk Zombie. He was trained in the temple of the great master but yearning to eat their brains have put in maximum penalty is losing his facial hair. - Pilot = Basic Pilot Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Regular Basic Pilot Zombie. Do not underestimate the Basic Pilot Zombies. Keeping the balance in the air instead of being upside down is not an easy thing. Flying gives them a feeling of freedom, of course, if they have a brain. - Combat = Combat Zombie TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Basic Troop Capacity: 1 Training Cost: 5 Training Time: 30 seconds It is said that joining the army will allow helmets to be worn, so the Basic Zombie immediately joined the army and even took Buckethead Zombie's bucket away. Pleague Pharmacy effect: For a short period of time, turns into Buckethead Zombie. }} ''Plants vs. Zombies Online'' Terracotta Zombie TOUGHNESS: Less SPEED: Basic Overview ''Plants vs. Zombies The zombie absorbs 10 normal damage shots; his appearance changes upon an absorption of 5 normal damage shots when the left arm falls off, before dying when his head falls off upon an absorption of 10 normal damage shots. Plants vs. Zombies 2 Basic Zombie and his variants all absorb 13.5 normal damage shots total. It loses its left arm at 4.75 normal damage shots. Its critical point is at 9.25, when its head falls off and cannot eat the player's brains. Encounters Plants vs. Zombies Every level except for ZomBotany, ZomBotany 2, Zombiquarium, Homerun Derby, Air Raid, Ice Level, Three Hit Wonder, All your brainz r belong to us, and I, Zombie Endless Plants vs. Zombies 2 *Player's House: All levels *Ancient Egypt: Pyramid of Doom, Piñata Party, all Egyptian Challenge levels, all levels except Mummy Memory levels (Days 7, 16, and 23) and "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 4 *Pirate Seas: Dead Man's Booty, Piñata Party, all levels except Days 8 and 25, Cannons Away levels (Days 3, 11, and 20), Last Stand (Day 22) and "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 5 *Wild West: Big Bad Butte, Piñata Party, and all levels *Far Future: Terror from Tomorrow and all levels *Dark Ages: Arthur's Challenge, Piñata Party, all levels and "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 5 *Big Wave Beach: **Pompadour Zombie: Tiki Torch-er, Piñata Party, and all levels except Day 21 **Bikini Zombie: Tiki Torch-er, Piñata Party, and all levels except Days 1, 5, and 21 *Frostbite Caves: Icebound Battleground, Piñata Party, all levels and "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 3 *Lost City: Temple of Bloom, Piñata Party and all levels *Neon Mixtape Tour: Greatest Hits, Piñata Party, all levels and "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 2 *Jurassic Marsh: La Brainsa Tarpits, Piñata Party and all levels *Modern Day: Days 1-31, Highway to the Danger Room and "Rescue the Gold Bloom" Epic Quest - Step 1 Strategies In a standard Adventure or Survival Mode level, Zombies will be the first to appear and will start the assault in approximately 20 seconds or the time it would take the player to plant three Sunflowers (or Sun-shrooms), as measured during a daytime (or nighttime) level. They can be killed by planting a Potato Mine three spaces away from the zombie, purchasing the Garden Rake from Crazy Dave's Twiddydinkies, or planting relatively cheap offensive plants like Peashooters or Cabbage-pults. For Night levels, you can use mushrooms, like Puff-shrooms and Scaredy-shrooms. One Puff-shroom, despite its short range, will be able to take a single zombie out on its own. However, repeated attacks may be able to kill the Puff-shroom. The Tangle Kelp provides an aquatic Potato Mine-style plant in Pool levels, except only one zombie can be killed per Tangle Kelp. For dealing with large volumes of zombies, more expensive additions such as the Torchwood and Melon-pult are available, in addition to instant kills such as the Jalapeno, Cherry Bomb and Doom-shroom. Some plants, such as the Repeater and the Fume-shroom, can be upgraded to increase efficiency and give them new abilities. Zombies can eat your plants and brains, where it is then the player loses the level and try or start that same level again if it does eat your brains (the same also applies to other type of zombies). Any offensive plant can kill one of them, except when planted right in front of them. Two Spikeweeds or a Spikerock will be enough to kill a regular zombie 90% of the time, but because of slight speed variations, the player may need three Spikeweeds or a Spikerock and Spikeweed to kill them. Gallery Trivia General *At the start of the level, the player can hear a zombie mutter, "The zombies...are coming...", and growl. This could mean that the zombie still remembers a small part of human speech. However, it is unknown if the zombies themselves are saying this, leaving this debatable. *The Basic Zombie is the first zombie the player encounters. *If any zombie that can degrade to this zombie is killed by an explosive after losing its arm but before losing its head, its lost arm will regrow before it falls into a pile of ashes. The only exception to this are the Ducky Tube Zombies in the pool, which will just disappear instead. **However, if a Ducky Tube Zombie is blown up before he enters the pool, he will turn into ashes like a normal zombie. *This is the most frequently appearing zombie in all the [[Plants vs. Zombies (series)|''Plants vs. Zombies games]]. *Zombie makes a cameo in Bejeweled Blitz, as a tournament player with the lowest score of 1000. *Most zombies can absorb a few extra damage shots after being decapitated. *Zombies do not like loud music after 10 P.M, as stated in Plants vs. Zombies: Official Guide to Protecting Your Brains. *There are various K'nex figures of these zombies. Specific to'' Plants vs. Zombies *Occasionally, when a zombie dies and his head falls off, he will start to stumble back and forth, shaking a fist in the air, then fall over. The same also happens to a Ducky Tube Zombie if he is slain before entering the pool. *A Zombie Mask is available in the Xbox Live Marketplace for 160 Microsoft Points. *Zombie shoes are available in the Xbox Live Marketplace for 160 Microsoft Points, which are the plain brown shoes that the normal zombie wears. *A Zombie T-shirt is available in the Xbox Live Marketplace for 80 Microsoft Points. It is white and has a normal zombie head on it. *The zombie has two idle animations, he may tilt left to right or move his head up and down. They also sometimes stick their tongues out, making a total of four idle animations. *In the online version, when a zombie loses its head and is then hit by an explosive, it regrows its head before burning, but when a zombie in any other version is burnt without its head, it will fall off unburnt while the body will turn black and disappear after a couple of seconds. *There is a glitch in the Nintendo DS version where any zombie that can degrade to this zombie (not including Ducky Tube Zombies) will continue to walk after losing its head until it takes a certain amount of damage before falling over. The number of hits varies, depending on what they degraded from. *If a zombie has his tongue sticking out and has to stop and eat a plant, his tongue will disappear, but after he stops eating, the tongue will reappear. The exact reason is because all zombies have one eating animation, and the Zombie's does not include his tongue. *On the Console and PS Vita versions of ''Plants vs. Zombies, a zombie may die with a bloated mouth, his eyes staring at the sky, and not losing his head, upon attempting to eat a Wall-nut or Tall-nut. *In December, on iOS and Android versions, this zombie sometimes wears a Santa hat. *If a hypnotized zombie has lost its arm, it loses its right arm instead of its left arm. *There is a glitch in the Nintendo DS version where if a zombie is killed with the Garden Rake, its left arm will disappear without falling off. In all other versions, however, its arm will be retained. *If a zombie is eating a defensive plant, such as Wall-nut, Tall-nut, or Pumpkin, the biting noise will be quieter than if it was eating any other plant. Specific to Plants vs. Zombies 2 *All except for the Mummy, Pirate, and Cowboy variants do not lift their legs while walking (possibly because they are unable to) hence literally "dragging" their feet due to the lack of leg tissue. All zombie variants share the same speed. *Basic Zombies are one of the few zombies to get a variant in each world. *Basic Zombie, Dr. Zomboss, Shield Zombie, Knight Zombie, Wizard Zombie, Snorkel Zombie, Octo Zombie, Troglobite, Lost Pilot Zombie, Relic Hunter Zombie, Boombox Zombie, and Jurassic Zombie are the only zombies that have represented the game icon. Specific to Basic Zombie *Basic Zombie has the most variants of any zombie in the game. *Every basic Zombie, including its three variants, has a necktie, except for the Kongfu World, Big Wave Beach and Dark Ages variants. *Basic Zombie, Mummified Gargantuar and Jurassic Zombie are the only zombies in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that have an adjective word in their name, which is "Basic", "Mummified" and "Jurassic". *In the Summer Nights Piñata Parties, when a Basic Zombie eats something when one of his arms fall off, his left hand will appear again automatically. *According to the credits, it along with its three variants are voiced by George Fan. Specific to Mummy Zombie *Mummy Zombies can be sent to the middle of the lawn by sandstorms in Ancient Egypt or Piñata Party. *Mummy Zombie and Future Zombie share most of their same groans, only having one different groan from each variant. *Mummy Zombie has the same feet as Wizard Zombie. *Mummy Zombie can come from another zombie, which is a degraded form of Camel Zombie. The same applies to Peasant Zombies and Knight Zombies, Cave Zombies and Blockhead Zombies, and Jurassic Zombie and Jurassic Fossilhead. *According to the credits, the Mummy Zombie along with his three variants are voiced by Larry Biely, Allen Murray, Guy Whitmore and Bernard Yee. Specific to Pirate Zombie *If one looks closely, the Pirate Zombie has yellow teeth, a minor reference to scurvy. **Although, Zombies' teeth could also simply be golden. *When the Pirate Zombie growls, occasionally he will say something like "brains ahoy", "landlubber", or "scallywag". Specific to Cowboy Zombie *Cowboy Zombie has "Solid" toughness instead of "Average" toughness, despite still taking only ten normal damage shots. **Technically, Cowboy Zombie is a headwear zombie, as he loses his cowboy hat after taking two hits. *Cowboy Zombie variants do not use their hands to eat plants but eat them directly. The same applies to Flag Mummy Zombie since they both have the same animation style. Ra Zombie, Seagull Zombie, Chicken Wrangler Zombie, Zombie Chicken, Zombie Bull, Dodo Rider Zombie, and the Imps do this also. *Cowboy Zombie on his own technically absorbs eight normal damage shots, however, his hat has two, making the total health of ten. *According to the credits, the Cowboy Zombie along with his three variants are voiced by Phil Bolus and Nick Deakins. Specific to Future Zombie *Mummy Zombie and Future Zombie share most of their groans, only having one different groan for each variant. *He has a mohican hairstyle. *Future fact #23 may be a reference to Star Trek where characters in red shirts usually get killed. *He, along with his three variants, have the same growl as the Mummy Zombie, but with the techno-like effect. Specific to Peasant Zombie *Peasant Zombie is the first zombie variant that has more than two types of headwear armor. The second being the Cave Zombie and the third being the Jurassic Zombie. **Out of the three mentioned zombie, the Peasant Zombie is the only one which is not prehistoric themed. *According to the credits, the Peasant Zombie along with his three variants and Knight Zombie are voiced by Mark Barrett, Larry Biely, Brad Buchanan, Conan Chamberlain, Max De Vries, Matt Emmons, Chris Sampson and Matt Scott. Specific to Pompadour Zombie *Pompadour Zombie is the only zombie that has appeared in all the Big Wave Beach trailers. Specific to Bikini Zombie *Bikini Zombie is the first female zombie to appear in "Plants vs. Zombies 2". *This is the second Basic Zombie variant that appeared in Big Wave Beach, with the first being Pompadour Zombie. *There is a rip in the bikini's bottom piece, fixed with a red patch. *According to the credits, the Bikini Zombie along with her three variants are voiced by Becky Allen, Chris Sampson and Adrien Yorozu. Specific to Cave Zombie *Unlike the other variants of the Basic Zombie, he, along with his Conehead and Buckethead versions cannot be frozen. When they step on an Iceberg Lettuce, they just get slowed down. This is not exclusive to Frostbite Caves, as it still applies during Piñata Parties. It happens because the zombie is coded to be immune in whatever environment he appears in. *Penny refers to this type of zombie as a "Neanderthal Zombie" and, according to her data, their skulls are 33.2% harder than other zombie skulls. **This, however, does not make him any stronger than the average zombie. **Neanderthals are primitive humans which could also mean that the Jurassic Zombies are Neanderthal Zombies Specific to Adventurer Zombie *Adventurer Zombie and his variants can be carried by bugs, and can also spawn from tents. *According to the credits, the Adventurer Zombie along with his three variants are voiced by Cheyenne, Contereas, Jason Emery, Luca Fusi, Elly Ice, Michael Janney, Alexis Manetas, Giuseppe Naylor, Stephen Notley, Scott Porterfield and Gary Young. Specific to Neon Zombie *Neon Zombie, his variants, and Impunk, are the only zombies in Neon Mixtape Tour not to react to a jam, negating the normal speed boost/reduction from a jam. *Neon Mixtape Tour features two "basic" zombies: Neon and 8-Bit, except 8-Bit Zombie will only spawn from an Arcade Zombie's arcade machine when the '8-Bit' jam is playing. **Neon Mixtape Tour is the second world to have two basic variants, with the first being Big Wave Beach. *Two Neon Zombies appear playing music on Zombot Multi-stage Masher. Specific to Jurassic Zombie *Jurassic Zombie has "Hungry" speed, unlike the other normal zombies. *Jurassic Zombie is the third Basic Zombie variant to have more than two types of headwear, with the first being the Peasant Zombie and the second being Cave Zombie. *As of now, the dead body of a Jurassic Zombie does not fade away slowly, instead, it disappears right away, and then the shadow will start to fade. *Chili Bean is useless against Jurassic Zombie and his variants. *He is smaller than any other Zombie variants in his Almanac icon. *According to the credits, the Jurassic Zombie along with his three variants and Jurassic Fossilhead are voiced by Nate Heiss, Elizabeth Cummins and John Dusseau. Specific to others *Kongfu World is one of three worlds that has two regular variety zombies, Kongfu Zombie, and Monk Zombie. The other two are Big Wave Beach, which has Pompadour Zombie and Bikini Zombie, and Neon Mixtape Tour, which has Neon Zombie and 8-Bit Zombie. *Kongfu Zombie and Monk Zombie (and their variants) all share Mummy Zombie's animation. *Monk Zombie and his variants, Imp Monk Zombie, Imp Monk, and Torch Monk Zombie are the only zombies based on monks. *Pilot Zombie wears a jetpack like Jetpack Zombie, but due to lack most ground tiles in Sky City , he will be seen falling from the sky. ru:Зомби (тип зомби)zh:普通僵尸 Category:Day Category:Day encountered zombies Category:Zombies with "Low" toughness Category:I, Zombie Category:Ancient Egypt encountered zombies Category:Pirate Seas encountered zombies Category:Wild West encountered zombies Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Pirate Seas Category:Wild West Category:Far Future encountered zombies Category:Far Future Category:Player's House Category:Player's House encountered zombies Category:Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum encountered zombies Category:Qin Shi Huang Mausoleum Category:Dark Ages Category:Dark Ages encountered zombies Category:Zombies with "Average" toughness Category:Zombies with "Basic" speed Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Ancient Egypt encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Pirate Seas encountered zombies Category:Big Wave Beach Category:Big Wave Beach encountered zombies Category:Frostbite Caves Category:Frostbite Caves encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future Category:Plants vs. Zombies Online Far Future encountered zombies Category:Lost City Category:Lost City encountered zombies Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) Category:Wild West (Chinese version) Category:Far Future (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Pirate Seas (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Wild West (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Far Future (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Frostbite Caves (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Big Wave Beach (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Dark Ages (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Journey to the West zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Great Wall Edition zombies Category:East Sea Dragon Palace Category:East Sea Dragon Palace encountered zombies Category:Use Your Brainz EDU Category:Use Your Brainz EDU zombies Category:Sky City Category:Sky City encountered zombies Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Neon Mixtape Tour encountered zombies Category:Jurassic Marsh Category:Jurassic Marsh encountered zombies Category:Lost City (Chinese version) Category:Lost City (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Kongfu World Category:Kongfu World encountered zombies Category:Neon Mixtape Tour (Chinese version) Category:Neon Mixtape Tour (Chinese version) encountered zombies